fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Milk or Honey?
thumb|314px|we heart it.com Hi! Hier sind Anni und SkyLady :) Wir beide haben uns zusammen getan um eine Greschichte zu schreiben. Die Handlung : Ji-yong ist mit seiner Familie erst vor kurzem um gezogen von Seoul (Südkorea) nach Berlin. Er war an seiner alten schule der Loser, dass soll sich auf der neuen Schule in Berlin ändern. Eine Woche nach beginn des neuen Schuljahres trifft er das erste mal auf Julian dieser ist beliebt, selbstbewusst, intelligent und überhaupt scheint er in allem der beste zu sein. Dislaimer: Alle Firugren und die Orte wie auch die Idee zu dieser Geschichte gehören mir Honey15 und Anni und werden nur auf Anfrage verliehen. ;) Bis Demnächst... A&S Status: pausiert ''' 1. Kapitel: Aller Anfang ist schwer... '''Prov. Ji-yong (gerufen wird er Ji-yongha) Meine zweite Woche in Berlin, meine zweite an dieser Schule. Mein Deutsch ist immer noch mieserabel und nicht vorzeigbar,aber ich muss es sprechen um besser zu werden,aber nicht in der Schule hier Spreche ich Englisch nur um zu verheimlichen, das ich schlecht in der Sprach meiner neuen Heimat bin wie peinlich. Ich warte an der U-Bahn Station auf die Bahn sie musste schon längst da sein.//In Seoul wäre sie jetzt schon da und damit Pünktlich und ich musste mich nicht mit dieser Sprache hier aus einander setzen.// Ich schüttele angestrengt den Kopf um diesen Gedanken wieder los zu werden und versuche mit ein zu prägen das es nicht so und das hier zum wohl meiner Familie passiert ist. Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und sehe vor mit die haltene Bahn und steigen zusammen mit den anderen Menschen Massen ein und wieder dieses Gefühl als wäre ich noch Seoul und nicht hier,aber ich weiß, dass eine Lüge ist das dieses Gefühl mit etwas vorschspielt und ich nicht Zuhause bin,sondern hier in einem mir so fremden Land. Prov. Julian Ich sitze in der U-Bahn und warte bis sie endlich in der Nähe Schule anhält. Ich schaue mir die Leute an die so einsteigen. Mal wieder ziemlich voll, so wie jeden Morgen und keiner ist sehr Interessant. Die Person vor mir liest wie jeden Morgen seine Zeitung. Ich schaue lieber nochmal nach, ob ich meine Hausaufgaben nicht vergessen hab. Zum Glück hab ich sie mit. Ich schaue mich wieder um und dann sehe ich einen asiatischen Jungen, der mir in der Schule schon aufgefallen ist. Prov. Ji-Yong Ich stand in der Bahn und spürte den Blick von jemanden in meinen Rücken. Ich schaute mich um und in endeckte ein mir bekanntes Gesicht. Den dieser Junge war in meiner Klasse und ziemlich beliebt wie ich in meiner ersten Woche heraus stellte. Ich musterte ihn er war groß und muskolös, aber nicht zu sehr. Seine Haare waren perfekt gestylt und tief schwarz. Ich musste mir ein gestehen das ich seit ich ihn das erstemal gesehen hatte habe ich angefangen ihn zu beobachten und zu bewundern, ich weiß schon länger das mich Mädchen nicht interessieren ich hatte mein ersten und letztesmal mit einem Mädchen sie war nett gewesen und liebevoll,aber als wir es taten habe ich mich danach mehr als leer Gefühlt als wäre alles was da gerade war falsch und unreal gewesen. Und ab da wusste ich genau das es keine Phase war das ich die anderen Jungs immer hinter her sah und mich in einen verliebt hatte. Ich hatte einen Kuss mit ihm mein letzter Wunsch an meinen besten Freund ein Kuss. Und jetzt stehe ich hier und betrachte schon wieder einen Jungen anden ich nicht heran komme. "Sag , mal guckst du alle Jungs immer so Intensiv an wie mich?" fragte eine Stimme nah bei mir. Ich schreckte aus meine Gedanken hoch und sah mich nach der Quelle der Stimme um. Es war der Junge den ich vor ein paar Sekunden noch gemustert hatte. Ich schwieg und reden könnte ich nicht es wäre zu peinlich."Bekomm ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage? Ich beiße nicht und werde dich bestimmt nicht aus lachen also sag schon,wieso?" hakte er nach. Ich wandte den Blick ab und sprach das erste mal seit 5 Tagen und 3 Minuten Deutsch mit jemanden außer meinem Sprachlehrer. "Nein.Gucken ich nich..." sagte ich flüstert." Süß, dein Akzent gefällt mir." sagte er bittersüß mein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und ich hatte Angst das er es hören konnte. Dann spürte ich Plötzlich auf meiner Wangen Lippen nur kurz und hauch zart. Ich erstarte und sah zu Boden. "Nächste Statdion Konstantinplatz austeigen in Fahrtrichtung links." sprach die Frau aus der Anlage der U-Bahn." Wir sehen uns." sagte er noch und dürckte meine Hand. und ließ sie wieder los. Ich stand immer noch wie angewuzelt da und schaute ihm nach.fasste mir an die Wange wo seine Lippen sie kurz und zart bebrüht hatten, die Haut darunter brannte und Schmetterlinge folgen in meinen Bauch. Ich verpasste den ausstieg und musste eine Zurück fahren und wäre beinah zu Spät bekommen nur wegen ihm. Prov. Julian Ich steige aus und schaue dem Jungen noch hinterher. Er ist schon ganz süß, viel süßer als die Anderen Jungs an der Schule. Ich weiß schon lange das ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe, als ich mal eins geküsst habe, habe ich nichts gemerkt, kein Kribbeln, nichts. Ich komme in der Schule an und setze mich in den Klassenraum und warte bis der Unterricht anfängt. Wo der Junge aus der U-Bahn nur bleibt? Ich kontrolliere noch einmal meine Hausaufgaben und 15 Minuten später ist der Unterricht dann angefangen. Prov. Ji-Yong Ich hetzte zum Klassenzimmer und blieb einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und mache dann die Tür auf. Die Leherin sieht mich grimig an und fragt auf Englisch:" Wieso kommen sie so spät?" Mein Blick sank zu Boden und ich atemte einmal tief ein."Ich habe die Bahn verpasst und musste eine später fahren. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Antworte ich auf Englisch und verbeugte mich kurz. Sie antworte mit einem kurzen okay und schickte mich auf meinen Platz. Der Unterricht verlief danach ohne weitere vorkommisse so wie der restliche Schultag. Ich ging gerade aus der letzten Stunde als mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte und in mein Ohr flüsterte."Komm mit." Ich wollte es erst ignorieren,aber dann siegte meine Neugierde und ich folgte dem Jungen. Wir ging in einen für mich unbekannten Raum. Dort schloss der unbekannte Junge die Tür hinter mir und blieb danach nur wenige Zehntimeter vor mir stehen."Ich habe dich beobachtet die ganze vohrige Woche und heute die du hier bist. Und ich kenne dein dunkels Geheimnis." sagte er mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen. Ich zuckte zusammen und blickte zu Boden." Du bist groß , schlank und sportlich und hast eine helle Haut. Du spielst Klavier." Schlussfolgtete er. Erleichtert Atmete ich aus und blickte ihn an um auf Englisch zu antworten."Ja,und?" "Na, nichts das hier ist das Musikzimmer der Schule und ich wollte fragen ob du mir etwas Vorspielst." sagte er auf Deutsch und ließ mich, aber nicht Antworten,sondern sprach sofort weiter. " Ich bin Riku und du?" Ich starrte ihn an. Und überlegte einen Moment ob ich ihn vielleicht um stoßen könnte um aus diesen Raum zu kommen, aber dann verwarf ich diesen Plan und gab schließlich nach, wenn er merken würde wie schlecht ich spiele würde er schon von mir ablassen, dachte ich mir." Okay" sagte ich weiter auf Englisch. Er antworte mir nicht, sondern ging zu Tür neben einem Schrank auf der linken Seite. Die Tür hatte ich zur vor nicht bemerkt er öffnete sie und sagte er auf Deutsch. "Komm mit hier drin ist das Klavier. Ich ging Wortlos mit in den anderen Raum und erblickte einen wunderschönen weißes Klavier. Ich ging mit leisen Schritten darauf zu und berührte die Tasten nur hauch zart. Dabei herrschte eine angehme Stille im Raum." Es ist wunderschön nicht war? Du kannst jetzt darauf spielen,wenn du willst." sagte er in die Stille hinein. Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf den Stuhl der vor dem Klavier stand und spielte die ersten paar Töne eines Songs von meinem Lieblingskünstler. Immer,wenn ich Klavier spiele leert sich mein Kopf und ich singe zur Musik. Ich weiß das ich weder spielen noch singen kann auch, wenn ich beides schon seit mehr als 10 Jahren mache, dazu brauch es kein andere Mensch jemals gehört zu haben. Die letzte Ton versinkte herrschte wieder Stille im Raum."Wow.Du bist gut."sagte Riku nach einer weile. Ich blickte auf und sah Riku an." Ich bin nicht gut, sondern nur Okay, ich werde nie gut sein." sagte ich bitter. "Sei, nicht so selbstkritisch du bist gut glaube mir." sagte er weiter. Ich wandte meinen Blick ab stand auf und ging an Riku vorbei, sammelte meinen Rucksack und Jacke zusammen und verließ den Raum. Prov. Julian Ich verließ den Klassenraum nach der letzten Stunde und ging langsam nach Draußen. Da sah ich ihn aus dem Musikraum kommen. Ich lächelte und ging zu ihm. "Was hast du im Musikraum gemacht?", fragte ich ihn. Er ignorierte es und ging weiter. "Jetzt sag mir die Wahrheit." sagte ich zu ihm. "Das geht dich nichts an", sagte er und ging weiter. Ich packte ihm an den Schultern und drehte ihn zu mir. "Du sagst mir jetzt was du da gemacht hast.", sagte ich wutembrand. "Ich sagte doch das geht dich nichts an." Prov. Ji-Yong Er ließ von meiner Schulter ab und griff nach meinem Handgelenk."Antworte." sagte er bitter. Ich versuchte mich los zureißen,aber das erwies sich als zwecklos. Nach kurzem zögern gab ich ihm eine Antwort."Ich habe....naja gespielt. Reicht das ? Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Ihm schien die Antwort aber nicht ganz zu überzeugen und er kam ein bisschen näher als nötig. "Du hast also gespielt und was bitte?" hakte er weiter nach. Ich versuchte den blick ab zu wandten,aber er nahm mit seiner freien Hand mein Kinn unterbeschlag und hielt es fest so das ich ihn ansehen musste. Ich versank augenblicklich in seinen wunderschönen brauen Augen mein Kopf war wie leer und mein Herz fing wieder heftig an zu schlagen. Und so kam ich ihm noch einige Milimeter näher, aber zörgerte dann doch kurz zuvor."EY, warte doch mal!....Oh... Ähm... i-ich gehe mal." sagte er mehr als stammpelt. Er hatte mich gerettet ich sollte ihm danken, dass nicht zu einen Kuss zwischen mir und - ich wusste nicht mal seinen Namen gekommen war,aber doch ein kleines bisschen ärgerte ich mich zu gern hatte ich seine Lippen auf meinen Gespürt. Während meines Gedankenspiel ließ er mich sofort los als er Riku sah,aber er schien meinen Blick den ich auf seine Lippen geworfen hatte bemerkt zu haben. Und zog mich ein weiteres mal viel zu nah und dann geschah es ich fühlte zum erstenmal seine Lippen auf meinen sie blieben dort bis ich meinen Augen schloss und den Kuss erwiderte. Er gleite miit seiner Zunge über meine Lippe ich öffne sie einen splat und lasse ihn herein. Unsere Zungen erfoschen weder gierig noch fordernd die andere Mundhöhle alles geschied zärtlich und mit viel Gefühl. Dann löst er sich viel zu früh für meinen Geschmack von meinen Lippen und lächelnd mich. "Ich bin übringes Julian." Er ließ mich lies und schnappte sie seinen Rucksack und ich bemerkte erst jetzt das ich meinen während des Kusses habe fallen lassen."Ji-yongha." sagte ich knapp. Er lächelte wieder und verschwand dann Wortlos um die Ecke des Ganges. Ich hebte meinen Rucksack auf und meine Jacke um auch endlich gehen zu dürfen und spüre das meine Knie ganz weich sind. "Du machst mich nochmal fertig Julian." flüstere ich mehr zu mir als in den mehr als leeren Gang. Und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das er doch alles gehört hatte. 2. Kapitel : Deutschnachhilfe mit Julian Prov. Julian Ich stand an der Ecke und hörte die Worte die er in den leeren Gang gesprochen hatte. Dann sah ich wie er um die Ecke kam und er schien mich nicht zu bemerken. Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und er drehte sich um. "Ich will, aber hoffen das ich dich nochmal fertig mache.", sagte ich zu ihm. Er wurde rot und wendete den blick ab. Wir beide gingen dann zusammen zur U-Bahn Station und ich frage ihn: "WiIllst du nachher zu mir kommen?"Ich wartete seine Reaktion ab. Prov. Ji-yong Ich konnte nicht ganz glauben das er, dass wirklich fragte." Nein." sagte ich klar und ging. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich fing keine Ahnung zu wechelm Zeitpunkt an zu rennen. Ich rannte um mich zu verteidigen um sagen zu können das es davon kommen würde als von dieser Frage. Aber was sollte ich auch tun? Das hier ging nicht, wenn die anderen es heraus finden werden sie Anfangen mich zu beleidigen. Und das nur weil, ich lebe und liebe. Es war ungerecht und unfair ich fragte mich, warum musste ich nur auf Männer stehen. Warum fand ich ihre Lippen weicher, sanfter und köstlicher als die von Frauen. Wieso verdammt fand ich alles an ihnnen so viel besser? Ich blieb stehen und sank in die Hocke. Die aufsteigenden tränen konnte nicht mehr zurückhalten ich ließ sie laufen. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange ich da hockte und weinte, aber irgendie schaffte es ich wieder auf zu stehen und nach hause zu laufen. Zuhause reagiete ich nicht auf die versuche meiner Mum mit mir zu reden, ich wollte nicht reden, ich wollte baden und dann schlafen und vergessen. Diese Nacht träumte ich das erste mal von Julian. Der Kuss und mehr, viel mehr spielten sich in Dauerschleilfe in meinen Kopf ab, mal war ich, mal war er oben. Der Traum war sorglos,aber die Realität holte mich wenig später mit aller härte wieder ein und der Morgen begrüßte mich mit Tränen, denn ich wusste es würde nie so sein. Prov. Julian "Schade", sagte ich und ging. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen. Auch das Mittagessen schmeckte mir nicht. Meine Mum fragte: "Was ist los mit dir?" Ich schaute sie an und sagte: "Ich hab nichts, ich einfach nur kein Appetit heute." Dann ging ich in mein Zimmer und machte in Ruhe meine Hausaufgaben. Ich lage abends in meinem Bett und träumte die ganze Nacht von Ji-Yong. Ich wollte den Morgen darauf nicht aufstehen. Ich bekam beim Frühstück wieder nichts runter und kam fast zu spät zur U-Bahn. Prov. Ji-Yong Ich tröte zur U-Bahn und fasste einen Endschluss, ich ging Julian einfach so gut es ging aus dem Weg von daher das ich dieses Jahr ja ey meinen Abschluss mache, würde dies kein Problem sein...hoffte ich. Mit diesem Gednaken stieg ich in die Bahn und fuhr in Richtung Schule. Dort angekommen hatte ich mich am liebsten gleich wieder ins Bett gewünscht."Keine widerede Herr Choi , sie nehmen den Prathner der ihnen zu gesteilt würde. Und beschweren könnten sie sich eigentlich nicht den Herr Hahn ist einer der besten Schüler in Deutsch. Also wenn sie nicht Durchfallen wollen dann sollten sie mit ihm üben."sagte die Lehrerin ihr Ton verbat jede wieder rede. Ich gab auf und nickte ich schlielte zu Julian herüber der direkt neben mir stand er sah müde und sehr traurig aus als er meinen Blick bemerkte, wandte ich meinen ab. ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen es ging nicht. Der restliche Schultag war in mir vorbei gegangen wie ein Tag im Nebel gehüllt. Und so stand ich dann auch an der U-Bahn Stadion mit Julian neben mir.Wir redeten die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort auch während der Fahrt zu Julian sagten weder ich noch er etwas. Wir standen vor seiner Wohungstür und ich hielt es nicht mehr aus."Wir müssen...ich mein wir sollten..." ich brach ab und seufzte. "Ja, wir sollten...." sagte er und ließ den Satz in der Luft hangen. Einem Moment lang sahen wir uns nur an ohne weiter etwas zu sagen die jetzige Stille die sich über uns legte war unangenehm und dürckend, aber ich wusste nicht wo ich Anfangen sollte zu reden also ließ es bleiben. Auch er schien nicht zu wissen wo er anfangen sollte. Nach einer halben Stunde Vokalben lernen sprach endlich wieder mit mir,wenn auch nicht über gestern."So, hast du alle genau durch gelesen?" Ich nickte kurz und er sprach weiter." Gut, also los auf sagen." Ich nickte nochmals und fing an."Bort, Tisch, Gabel, Messers... Entschuldung Messer, Teller, Lokal,...." nach 7 weiteren Wortvokablen war ich fertig. Und hielt es nicht mehr aus." Es tut mir leid wegen gestern. Ich hatte nicht so abdampfen dürfen. Es tut mir leid."sagte ich nochmals am Ende und verbeugte mich entschuldigend. Julian schaute mich fragend an und grinste etwas."Was... ähm warum hast du dich verbeugt, dass ist nicht nötig. Und renn bitte nie wieder einfach Weg." die letzten Wörter flüsterte er und beugte sie zu mir herüber beinah hatte er mich wieder geküsst wäre nicht die Tür aufgesprungen und ein kleiner Junge in den auf gerannt."Julian? Wer ist dein Freund? Und wieso wirst du auf einmal so rot?" fragte dieser."Moritz hau ab und verwinde!" brüllte Julian und schleppte Moritz aus seinem Zimmer. Während ich mir ein lachen verkneifen musste. Prov. Julian Mein Gott war mir das peinlich. Warum musste mein kleiner Bruder nur reinplatzen. Ich hätte ihn fast geküsst. Ich wurde rot, das wurde ich sonst nie. "Es tut mir Leid, mein Bruder ist manchmal unmöglich." Er schaute mich grinsend an und er sagte nur: "Ist schon okay., es ist ja nichts passiert." Ich lächelte zurück und wir machten weiter. Am liebsten würde ich meinem Bruder den Hals umdrehen. Prov. Ji-Yong Wir lernten weiter und sprachen dabei über alles mögliche über unsere beider Vergangenheit,unsere Zukunfspläne kurz gesagt es machte richtig Spaß mit ihm zusammen zu sein. " Moritz ist halt so, klar ich habe ihn lieb er ist mein kleiner Burder,aber um ehrlich zu sein manchmal wäre ich gern Einzelkind so wie du." Ich blickte auf die Uhr und erschark leicht."Was ist los?"fragte Julian mich ich zeigte auf die Uhr. Ich muss in 20 minuten Zuhause sein sonst bekomme ich früchterlichen ärger." ich bereute sofort die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben Julian schien sie ganz offensichtlich falsch auf zu nehmen." Nein, nein. Nicht was du denkst mein Vater schlagt mich nicht, bloß ich bekomme Hauserest, weil ich unter der Woche vor Mitternacht zuhause sein soll. Und es ist schon 23:41 Uhr. Ich habe einfach keine Lust auf Stress." erklärte ich. "Ich hatte schon gehofft den Retter spielen zu dürfen." sagte er süßlich." Klar, du würdest keine zwei Minuten gegen meinen Vater aushalten, denn sein Hobby ist Kampfsport er hat den schwarzen Gürtel in Judo und Karate also lass das lieber." sagte ich scherzend. Wir beiden lächelten uns an. Dann packte ich alles zusammen und wir gingen los. Die fahrt zu mir verlief ruhig um diese Uhrzeit ist niemand mehr Unterwegs ganz besonders nicht in der Woche an einem Mittwoch. Auf der hälfte der Strecke war Julian auf meiner Schulter eingeschlafen. Ich könnte nicht widerstehen ich musste ihn beobachten und mir diesen friedlichen Gesichtsausdurck einprägen. Ohne weiter nach zu denken streichelte ich ihm über die Wange, davon wachte er auf und schaute mich mit einem der süßten blicke an die ich je gesehen hatte."Wir müssen hier raus." flüsterte ich. Er nickte und nahm meine und zog mich mit. Wir liefen den rest Schweigen diesmal war keine unangenehme Stille, sondern wir hatten einfach nicht zu sagen und so liefen wir schweigen nebeneinander. Und hielten die ganze Händchen bis zu vor meiner Haustür. "Danke für Nach Hause bringen." sagte ich schon fast wieder schüchtern."Du musst dich nicht bedanken das ist selbstverständlich."sagte er ebenso unsicher. Ich beugte mich vor zog ihn in einen Kuss hinein. Er schein erst überrascht und schon dachte ich er würde sich mir entziehen. Aber dann öffnete er seinen Lippen und bat um ein lass dem ihn Gewähren ließ mich durch störmte ein einzigartiges Glückgefühl. Ich ließ mich fallen und vergass für diesen Moment alles um ich herum. Prov. Julian Diesen Kuss würde ich nie vergessen. Und seine Lippen waren so weich. Wir standen dort noch etwa gefühlte 10 Minuten so, bis er reingehen musste. Dann verabschiedete ich mich von ihm und fuhr zurück nach Hause. Die Rückfahrt verlief sehr ruhig, weil keiner mehr um diese Zeit unterwegs war. Ich dachte die ganze Zeit noch an ihn und an den Kuss. Ich spürte diesen Kuss noch auf dem Rückweg und als ich im Bett lag. Prov. Ji-Yong Der Kuss mit Julian ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich träumte von ihm und noch weiteren küssen. Ich spürte seine Lippen noch am nächsten Morgen und ging mit einem lächeln in Richtung Küche." Das ist jemand,aber glücklich" sagte Vater. Ich lief rot an und mein ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Ich dürfte jetzt nichts falschen sagen oder mich verplappern,wenn er heraus findet das ich lieber Lippen eines viel zu süß er scheinden Jungen küsse al die eines Mädchen machte er mich bestimmt einen Kopf kürzer, dachte. "Ich habe heute einfach gute Laune Vater." sagte ich so beiläufig wie möglich aber, das schien ihn nicht zu frieden zu stellen,denn er fragte weiter nach."Das glaube ich dir nicht. Was steckt wirklich da hinter ? Hast du ein hübsches Mädchen gefunden?" Ich sah ihn mit weit aufgerissen Augen an." Nein,Dad ich habe kein "hübsches" Mädchen gefunden ich habe einfach nur gute laune."sagte ich fast schon bestimmt. "Okay." sagte er knapp und ging wieder aus der Küche,aber nicht ohne mir noch einen seltsamen Blick zu zuwerfen. Ich versuchte nich weiter darüber nach zu denken und mich lieber auf nacher zu freuen,wenn ich Julian wieder sah. Und dann stand er da ganz lässig an der Wand der U-Bahn er sah mich kommen und löste sich von der Wand um auf mich zu kommen. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen als er mich vor allen Leute kurz auf den Mund küsste." Guten Morgen,Honey." sprach er schon fast wieder schüchtern. Ich musste lächeln schon fast grinsen als ich sah das auch Julian leicht rot wurde. Prov. Julian Ich wurde etwas rot und fing an zu Grinsen. Ich nahm seine Hand und wartete mit ihm auf die U-Bahn. Dann stieg ich mit ihm ein und wir setzten uns nebeneinander. Ich war noch etwas müde und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlief ein. Als wir an der Station ankamen, weckte er mich auf. "Wir sind da", sagte er in einem ruhigem Ton zu mir. Dann stiegen wir beide auf und gingen zur Schule. Kategorie:Freie Arbeiten Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+16 bis + 18